


O que é o destino?

by xunqiest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HunHan - Freeform, Luhan - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Lu Han, Oh Sehun-centric, Quintuple Drabble, Sehun - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunqiest/pseuds/xunqiest
Summary: Nos últimos dias tenho me perguntado: O que é o destino? Segundo o dicionário, trata-se de tudo que é determinado pela providência ou pelas leis naturais; algo que já estava predeterminado, como se fosse uma história escrita pelo universo, onde nós somos as personagens.





	O que é o destino?

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fanfic postada exclusivamente no ao3 uhuuuuu

Nos últimos dias tenho me perguntado: O que é o destino? Segundo o dicionário, trata-se de tudo que é determinado pela providência ou pelas leis naturais; algo que já estava predeterminado, como se fosse uma história escrita pelo universo, onde nós somos as personagens.  
Isso despertou em mim dúvidas e devaneios. 

Até onde poderíamos considerar que algo que aconteceu em nossa vida foi um fato intencionado pelo destino? E até que ponto o tal do destino influencia nosso cotidiano? Essas são indagações um tanto quanto difíceis de serem respondidas ou mesmo compreendidas, mas ainda assim eu me sinto instigado a refletir sobre esse assunto. 

Pensando em destino, involuntariamente meus pensamentos ligaram um ponto até você. É clichê e previsível dizer que me pergunto até hoje se fomos “destinados” a nos conhecermos, como aqueles casais de filmes de comédia romântica que se encontram e se apaixonam da forma mais inesperada possível.  
Confesso que passei um bom tempo apenas refletindo sobre nós e o destino, até que finalmente cheguei a uma conclusão.  
Posso estar soando como um adolescente apaixonado e iludido, mas sim, eu acredito que o destino nos uniu. Isso me preocupa um pouco, pois assim como o universo tem o poder de unir duas pessoas, eu acho muito provável que o contrário também aconteça, que o destino mova o percurso das coisas de modo que nos separe, sem dó nem piedade. 

Esse receio apenas fez com que eu pensasse ainda mais sobre toda essa coisa de destino, universo e afins. Minha ansiedade já previa como estaríamos destinados a um final triste e dramático nessa história escrita pelo sábio universo, algo que considero agora uma grande precipitação de minha parte causada por uma mente ociosa e ansiosa. 

Não vou dizer que não receio a possibilidade de nos separarmos, porque sim, temo que isso venha a acontecer. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sinto-me tão seguro olhando na imensidão de seus olhos castanhos, meu coração palpita de uma forma tão calorosa quando estou junto de você, que mesmo os menores temores se tornam nada.  
Decidi, por fim, que lutarei contra o destino se assim terei de fazer. 

O universo me agraciou trazendo-lhe para mim, mas não irei de forma alguma aceitar que me tire o melhor presente que já tive o prazer de receber em todos os meus anos de vida. 

Dizem que algumas pessoas estão destinadas umas às outras e eu sinceramente sinto que esse é o nosso caso. O que eu sinto por você é verdadeiro e imutável, esse sentimento não deixará de existir, pois se tornou uma parte de mim, uma parte de quem eu sou e se um dia deixar de amá-lo, estarei renunciando a mim próprio.  
No fim das contas, tenho apenas que agradecer ao senhor destino por ter cruzado nossos caminhos, bem como torcer para que não venhamos a seguir rumos diferentes no futuro. 

Mas caso isso venha a acontecer, eu lutarei e esperarei por você o tempo que for necessário. Farei o nosso destino e pavimentarei nossos caminhos para que se encontrem novamente. 

Porque você, Luhan, é a verdade mais linda que tive o prazer de conhecer.


End file.
